


Cinderella in Quadrophenia

by Apofenia



Series: Fem!Rog Genderswap AU [2]
Category: Bandom, Rock Music RPF, The Who (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 羅傑向來有辦法應付樂團跑場子會遇到的衝突局面，但彼得並不總是欣賞。看在他意見這麼多的份上，他得到了女孩版本的羅傑來⋯⋯讓他分憂解勞。
Relationships: Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend
Series: Fem!Rog Genderswap AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cinderella in Quadrophenia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Situation Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000575) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 作者瘋了，拜託別對作者生氣。  
>   
>  **譯名表：**  
>  彼得湯申Pete Townshend  
> 芮金娜達爾崔（小芮）Regina Daltrey (Reg)  
> 基斯姆恩（姆尼）Keith Moon (Moonie)  
> 約翰恩維索John Entwistle  
> 

今晚的演出還行，但這事與演出本身無涉。他們現在在爭論的層次遠比那要來得高，攸關道德和概念上的是非對錯，不僅僅只是形式和成敗得失的問題。他才不要他們的主唱靠公關陪酒來化解糾紛。她難道以為賣唱跟賣笑是同一回事嗎？他可不能讓自己苦心經營的樂團形象毀在這個瞻前不顧後的無知女人手上。

「樂團形象個狗屁啦！憑什麼你跟基斯到處發神經搞破壞叫做打造品牌，我跟幫派首領喝酒聊天就算敗壞形象？」

他們快步走在俱樂部街區的後巷裡——正確地說是她快步走在俱樂部街的後巷裡，而他試圖以一種中庸的速度配合著她的步伐，以便跟在她旁邊 _講道理_ 。

「——這解決了所有問題，沒有衝突，沒有最後通牒，我們被歡迎下次再回來表演。這裡早就不是我們的地盤了，我總不能每次請人大老遠趕過來當打手吧？我看不出這麼做有什麼不好的。」

「這麽做只是 _暫時_ 解決了問題，用的方法卻會 _製造_ 新的問題。你難道不明白嗎？這種先例一開，以後就沒完沒了了！要是他們不滿足於此你打算怎麼辦？你有想過嗎？——看吧，這就是我說的，你根本不知道自己在幹什麼！」

「哦，那你顯然非常清楚自己在幹什麼，清楚到 _專程_ 找人家挑起爭端，害我不得不去——」

「 _我_ 挑起爭端？明明是 _你_ 挑起的爭端！如果不是你給了對方可以拿好處的暗示，我才懶得跟那種字母都認不全的地痞流氓囉唆——」

「你少天真了好不好？ _拿好處_ 是他們的工作，我們也不過就是配合著走形式。不管你喜不喜歡，這種事不會因為你高貴的眼睛看不見就自動消失的——」

「你才少天真了好嗎，連自己中了圈套都沒發現， _這種事_ 擺明有針對性，那夥人打從一開始就巴望著你主動送上門——」

「夠了，不跟你說了。你今天怎麼比平常還難搞，簡直不可思議！」

「什麼？ _我_ 難搞？我才想說你今天到底有什麼毛病——」

正當他感覺自己的怒氣值上限來到一個新高點的這一刻，幾名穿皮衣的搖滾客正好與他們錯肩而過；而理所當然的，這類人生下來就被設定了必須在這種場合對著穿短裙的金髮女孩吹口哨的使命——如果她隻身一人，或者身旁的雄性存在不具足夠威脅性的時候——他不確定哪一點更令人火大，總之這讓他一時之間忘記了他們正和對方狹路相逢，並且光憑雙方的衣著風格就足以掀起一場大戰的事實。

「噢，看在老天爺的份上，你為什麼不帶著你那五音不全的口哨回家朝你媽多吹幾年再出來噁心人呢？」

他向這位老天爺發誓，這句話之所以脫口純屬怒氣的外溢，動機是發洩而不是挑釁；但這對原本就有意找麻煩的人而言自然是絕佳的信號。

「你他媽的說什麼？再給老子說一遍？」

皮衣男子們停下了腳步，其中一人伸手擋住他們的去路。來者共有三人，無論哪一個都不是他想招惹的對象。而就在他打量對方的時候，他知道他們也正在被對方打量。說真的，鑑於他完全能猜到己方在對方眼裡代表著什麼，他幾乎有些慶幸他們沒被認出來了。

「你們誰是男的，誰是女的？你們這些人怎麼老是這麼讓人難以分辨？」

「你瞎了啊？沒看到那個金髮妞的一對大奶子和光溜溜的大腿嗎？你要是沒興趣，我就自己上了啊。」

「我有更好的主意，不如我們先把這個怪裡怪氣的娘娘腔修理一頓，再教他觀賞我們怎麼操他的妞。」

「就這麼辦。」

眼見一場衝突是不可避免的了。某方面來說，他早就在擔心類似的事情遲早會發生。他們一直都以危險的方式在危險的地方從事危險的活計，而儘管他們的確童叟無欺地過著宣傳看板上的危險生活，事實是他們沒有一個人有能力對付得了 _真正的_ 危險——像是 _這樣的_ 危險。

稍事評估過形勢後，他大動作向前跨進一步，隨即發現自己頗具欺瞞性的身高果然一下子引起了緊張的反應。在三名對手不約而同上前來揪他領子的同時，他在心裡祈禱他機靈的同伴至少能在他爭取到的時間內順利脫身。

卻在此時，他聽見身後傳來敲碎玻璃的脆響，緊接著是面前一聲淒厲的哀嚎。

只見前方其中二人急忙後退，留在原地的那人叫罵著捂住臉龐，鮮血從指縫間泉湧而出。在他痛苦彎折的身下，芮金娜手持著一個染血的破酒瓶，同樣的紅色液體噴濺在她的頭髮和臉頰上，正沿著她的輪廓向下流淌。

「臭婊子！你對他做了什麼？」看起來像是三人中發號施令的那個不可置信地叫喊。

「放心，我的力道不夠，割不斷他的喉嚨。不過你們最好快帶他去掛急診，也許他那張開花的臉還有得救。」

「你得跟我們走！你這天殺的瘋婆娘必須為此付出代價！」他一個箭步上前想逮住芮金娜的手腕，後者卻堪堪避過，順勢取出皮包裡的錄音機按下了播放鍵。不出所料，這群人剛才的污言穢語一字不漏地從中傳了出來。

「你要是堅持的話，我們一起進局子如何？」

聞言，另一人立刻露出為難的臉色。

「我還在假釋期間，不能攪進這種案子。」說完他便轉身跑開了。

剩下的兩人陷入一陣推託，大約是在猶豫要在閃人前多撂幾句狠話，還是該就此收手認栽；而最見不得人拿不定主意的芮金娜卻彷彿到這一步才動了肝火似的，突然舉起手中的半截酒瓶往他們腳邊猛地一砸。

「還不快滾？」她鼓足了力氣朝著化身成背影之前的兩人大吼。

就這樣，事情像一陣狂風驟雨來得快去得也急，除了少了幾顆扣子和弄髒了衣服之外，他們可以說是沒有任何損失地全身而退。

他呆立在原地，首先察覺到震驚和佩服之情一前一後地刷上心頭，接著才注意到杵在一旁的歌手胸口劇烈起伏，肩頭不由自主地顫抖，顯然和他一樣飽受驚嚇。這讓他意識到剛才的逃過一劫有多麼僥倖：她能夠得手全靠運氣和出其不意，絕非憑藉什麼體能技巧還是實際的街頭經驗。要是她的準頭偏了一點，或者對手再狠戾一點，後果恐怕不堪設想。

他清了清嗓子，準備發表幾句稱讚和感激的台詞來安撫對方；但就在他開口之前，芮金娜長長地舒出了一口氣。

「看來你得重新錄一卷樣帶給我了。」她鎮定地把錄音機收回包裡，對他聳聳肩說。

他真的不想生氣的，但她的行為模式中向來有一種若無其事的反應總是能準確無誤地踩中他的神經。

「去他的樣帶！你他媽的到底知不知道自己剛才幹了什麼？你今天是怎麼回事？先是一心要當茶花女，現在又想做亞馬遜人？」他聽見自己失去理智地破口大罵，「如果你還有閒工夫躲在那錄音，為什麼不趁這個時間逃走？你難道沒聽見那些人說要對你做什麼嗎？你這個蠢妞是真的不懂得害怕還是太不把自己當回事？」

她陡然朝他抬起眼睛。從那裡面的火光看來，她的狀態遠遠談不上若無其事。

「所以我該怎麼做比較好？讓他們打斷你的鼻子、折斷你的手指，還是更糟的——打碎你的心情還是自尊或者管它叫什麼——總之會讓你接下來有好幾天沒辦法正常運作的東西嗎？你知道嗎，我才不在乎包括你在內的所有人都把我當成某個專門 _只_ 負責唱彼得湯申的怪異歌曲的無腦蠢妞，只要我知道那些是好作品就夠了。我也自知沒立場要求你只管做好你唯一擅長做的那 _一件_ 工作：在錄音室裡和舞台上當個不切實際的天才。但我現在就連盡自己最大的努力來確保這一點安全無虞也要被你責怪 **——這他媽的究竟是什麼道理？** 」

這席話在許多方面都非常傷人，如果她不是尖叫著說完，而且還說得淚流滿面的話，他可能會因此受到非常強烈的打擊。

「我沒有把你當成某個專門只負責唱我的歌的無腦蠢妞。」

他現存的腦力只夠他澄清這最重要的一件事，殘餘的思緒則流向以玩笑話緩解嚴肅場面的本能，以及某種令人不知所措的敬畏情愫之間。他見過她發脾氣很多次，但沒有一次是像現在這樣—— _如此地_ ——戲劇化。

「你⋯⋯你哭得像姆尼一樣耶。」

「是啊，我還尖叫得像個姑娘呢。」

她嘆了口氣，整個人垮了下來，一瞬間顯得疲憊而厭倦。「回家吧，已經很晚了。明天還要準備中午的表演。」

在所剩不多的時間裡，他搜腸刮肚地揣摩自己能做些什麼，好半晌才想起隨團人員已經將器材載運到下一處會場，他們今晚得自行處理交通問題了。要讓芮金娜叫車自然是不可能的，他們沒這個預算；但她總不能像這樣一身是血的走去搭地鐵吧？

「我住的地方離這裡比較近，要不你先跟我回——」

「天殺的 _不_ 。」

她回絕得毫不遲疑到接近咬牙切齒的地步。這倒不令人意外，打從他住進蘭伯特他們在貝爾格拉維亞的豪宅以來，基特算是明確表示了他不要他們藉此來搞男女關係。儘管他不認為這對他有任何約束效力，但他知道她對此可是介意得很。

「不然至少讓我陪你走回去吧，都這個時間點了，路上確實不太安全。」

「不，你先回去吧。等你陪我走到家就沒有回程的地鐵了⋯⋯」

意識到她連這種時候都還在為他盤算，他實在很想跟她解釋 _他自己_ 可以叫車回去，反正只要聽到目的地是門房會替來賓付車資的貝爾格拉維亞，沒有不願意載人的司機。不過現在大概不是一個很適合說出這件事的時機。

「⋯⋯而且安迪在公寓裡等我。」就在他想方設法體貼人的時候，她卻冷不防丟出了這麼個理由。

他真的不想生氣的——又一次地——但她的行為模式中向來有一種明知故犯的反應總是能準確無誤地踩中他的神經。並不是說他對她跟別的男人交往有什麼意見，他才沒有這麼可悲地不講道理。他只是沒辦法忍受自己被 _降格_ 到拿來跟她區區的男朋友相提並論，他比 _那種東西_ 要來得重要多了。而如果她現在偏要以這種方式趕他走的話，那他只能讓她得償所願了。

「好吧，隨便你。」

他頭也不回地轉身離開。是的，他要把這個五呎高六石重的蠢丫頭獨自丟在午夜時分的酒吧街區——誰管她的穿著打扮有沒有過於暴露、身上沾了多少替他擋下的髒東西、或者是不是長得一副容易被男人佔便宜的模樣——就因為她對他說了某些話讓他感覺很受傷。反正他本來就是這樣一個差勁透頂的傢伙，誰也不該對他有所期待。

誰也不該對他有所期待——但芮金娜才不睬這一點呢。他回過頭看見她哪裡也沒去，只是抱著膝蓋坐在一間打烊店家的前廊台階上。沾染的血漬讓她逐漸喪失膠固作用的金黃色髮綹提前鬈曲了起來，他想起曾有人因為她堅持趕在定型時效內完成表演的小習慣戲稱她為灰姑娘——這個灰姑娘可是個能把後母和兩個壞心腸的姊妹整治得七葷八素的。但今天的她似乎並沒有這份堅不可摧的餘裕。她除下高跟涼鞋的赤腳透露著紅痕，任由眼角的淚跡風乾在繃緊的雙頰上，淡去的殘妝掩不住與夜幕格格不入的海藍色眼珠被霓虹燈管映照出濕潤的螢光。她大概沒發現自己倔強地咬著嘴唇的無意識動作已經洩露了全部的情緒。包圍在華彩炫目的巨大招牌之下，蜷縮成一團的她看起來骨架更小了，簡直像是能被他一句刻薄的言詞輕易碾碎似的。

他注意到她口紅褪去的唇色有些泛白。「你人不舒服嗎？」

對於他的折返，她彷彿一點也不驚訝，只是頭也不抬地回了他一句：「關你什麼事。」

於是他索性往台階的另一端落了座。

「你不能待在這裡。」見狀她立刻表達抗議。

「如果我說『你不能待在這裡』的時候，你不願意聽從，那我也只好回你一句『關你什麼事』了。」

「你能不能不要管我？」

「在那之前你可以先不要管我。」

正當他開始想像他們倆大概會像這樣你一言我一語地吵到世界末日的時候，救星——抑或是災星——突然恰逢其時地降臨了。

「瞧瞧這是誰啊，兩位尊貴的大德居然在此坐困愁城——而且還搞到了一塊兒去？英格蘭該不會要沉沒了吧？」

基斯宛如舞台劇般裝腔作勢的聲音比他的人先現形；在他身後，約翰對著眼前的場面只是不置可否地挑了挑眉。這兩人照慣例在夜場表演完是要泡個幾輪夜店才願意回家的，從他們的樣子看來，現在八成才剛喝過了第一巡而已。

「等等，不是吧，這什麼情況？願上天憐憫你的靈魂，彼得，咱們引人癲狂的小歌鳥總算成功把你感化成毆打女人的罪犯了嗎？」他邁步走到他們跟前，這才看清了兩名隊友的一身狼狽。他說這話時一隻手不規矩地探向台階邊緣的芮金娜，想要摸摸她臉頰上乾涸的血跡。

「讓他作夢吧他！」芮金娜卻突然啪地一下拍開了朝自己伸來的手。

「我告訴你好了，這才不是我流的血，這是今晚被我開膛剖肚的一個臭流氓流的血——沒錯，儘管瞪大你那雙淨會裝無辜的眼睛像看到鬼那樣看我吧，你是應該感到害怕——一直以來都是我在對你手下留情，現在可總算明白了吧，你這個皮癢個不停的混帳小王八蛋！」

對於一句尋常等級的友好玩笑話竟會引發這等程度的攻擊反應，基斯顯然毫無心理準備。他徹底嚇傻了，罕見地沒有回嘴。直到芮金娜跟著約翰和他們雇用的司機到車上拿毛巾清理的空檔，他才踅到路邊去找一臉凝重地插著口袋觀望的吉他手咬耳朵。

「⋯⋯小芮是怎麼了啊？是不是你終於對她用強的啦？」由於過度震懾，他都忘了搬出他這陣子熱衷於模仿的蘭伯特式的上流口音。

「謝謝你投下的信任票喔。」彼得翻了個白眼。雖然心不甘情不願，他還是為了大有必要的訴求向基斯說明起原委。

「我猜我今天大概真的惹毛她了，不過她會變成現在這樣恐怕還有別的原因，我總覺得她哪邊不太對勁⋯⋯可不可以拜託你不管原本在計畫什麼，都先暫停一個晚上，至少等到我們送她回家之後再說？」

「這還用你說？」基斯對他擺出一個誇張的畏縮表情，而這就算是他誠意滿滿的承諾了。

＊

接下來彼得經歷了始自十六歲加入樂團至今所體驗過最安靜的一趟車程。他們讓芮金娜一個人坐在前座，其餘三人全擠在後座。儘管沿途基斯不斷用刻意過頭的懷疑目光在兩人之間來回逡巡，惹得人渾身不自在，他倒是真的信守了承諾，不但沒有嘗試做出任何舉動，甚至連個大氣都沒換上一口。

蘭伯特的辦公室所在的格洛斯特廣場並不是路程中最近的標的，但他們依舊先繞到了這裡，好讓芮金娜第一個回家。下車前，他們的主唱兼隊長突然垂著目光回首向全體隊員交代了一段溫言軟語的臨別告白。

「如果我今天的行為傷害到任何人的話，我為此道歉，各位。那並不是我的本意。我只是狀態不好，但我保證下不為例——基斯和約翰，謝謝你們載我一程，真心幫大忙了。」

說完她輕輕關上車門，把惶惶不安的鼓手和吉他手留在背後面面相覷。

「你到底對她做了什麼？」基斯以一種近似於他稍早之前曾有過的敬畏情緒屏氣凝神地喟嘆道：「她這是終於決定要討厭我們了，還是你當真找到了什麼法寶把她改造成跟你一樣的歇斯底里？」

「什麼跟 _我一樣的_ 歇斯底里？分明是 _跟你一樣_ 的戲劇女王！」彼得先是反射性感到被冒犯，不過在稍作沉吟後，他發現基斯的話確實有幾分道理。平常是他負責歇斯底里，基斯負責戲劇化反應，約翰負責冥頑不靈，但今天的芮金娜一口氣把這些折騰人的絕活全包辦了，另外還要再加上她自己原本的那份不可理喻——這不可能真是他一個人闖出來的禍事吧？究竟他要怎麼做才能讓她恢復原狀？

「別大驚小怪了，你們這些不學無術的鄙夫。」一直沒吭聲的約翰在這時候劃開打火機點了根菸。他就著濾嘴深吸一口，再往窗外悠然吐了個菸圈，絲毫無意理會身旁兩人在聽到他接下來公布的謎底時，臉上流露出的驚怖恐懼。

「那個東西，只不過是生理期而已。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 「 _你們誰是男的，誰是女的？你們這些人怎麼老是這麼讓人難以分辨？（Which one are you? The boy or the girl? It's hard to tell with you lot.）_ 」——取自電影版《四重人格》的對白。  
> 2\. 好像大家的性轉文都會處理到月經題材，於是我也嘗試了一下。結論是這個團根本就是一個大寫的生理期集結體嘛。  
> 3\. 找不到機會吐槽R在那邊連車都捨不得叫，結果K跟J在這邊直接雇司機包夜。因為主視角的P不太會主動關心到這種事。


End file.
